theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Skunk
Skunk is our hero and the main character of Skunk Fu!. He is a 10-year-old kid who loves kung fu, but knows little of it. He is a common, male, black and white skunk who has a very large red nose. He was dropped in China by accident, being mistaken for a baby panda, yet he might have a bigger destiny then he thought. Personality Skunk is really a good-hearted and caring person who will even feel sympathetic to his enemies as seen in the episodes The art of Revenge andThe art of the double cross, where he feels sorry for the Ninja Monkeys. He wants to please his Kung fu master Panda, but also wants to have fun and find the easy way out of his lessons. Skunk also has a very mischievous mind and likes playing pranks on everyone from time to time. Skunk can sometimes be naive and impatient, but he still gives his best tries during missions. He usually does things in his own ways, but some of his plans end up getting backfired. Skunk has a very important future ahead. He's becoming a kung fu master, defeating Dragon, and then there's his... power. Skunk may get into a bit of trouble all the time but is shown to learn his lessons. Being a skunk, Skunk has a very powerful defense called skunking. Whenever he is frightened, angry, or surprised he will accidentally spray a noxious gas out of his rear. Such gas is able to knock out any opponent with its bad bad BAD smell, just like skunks regularly do. While powerful, it is a great embarrassment for Skunk who can't control it. But whether he, or anyone else, likes it or not, Skunk will have to master this unusual power and use it against Dragon. Skunk Fu Skunk, along with Fox,Rabbit and panda, is the most popular characters in the fan base. His appearance has inspired many Fan fiction to make up original characters that look a lot like him. In the Skunk Fu fan base the most popular relationship is Skunk and Fox. Though the pairing is not made clear in the series, as well as it being rivaled by a group of people who believe in Fox and Rabbit, SkunkXFox shippers take up the most of the fan base. Relationships Skunk is a friend to all of the good animals in the valley who he trains with constantly. He is rather close to his Kung Fu master, Panda and views him as his father or father figure. While he is constantly trying to impress his Master, he also wants to have fun at the same time so he tends to goof of rather than finish the chores Panda gives him. He will often break Panda's rules but is also loyal to him. Skunk is a true friend and is close to Pig, Ox, and Bird and sticks up for them every chance he gets. He is also a fine friend and admirer of Rabbit even though he is a bad influence half the time for Skunk. Skunk will sometimes get into fights with Rabbit regularly, but the two manage to sort things out in the end. Skunk views Fox as his sister figure. She is always protecting him whenever he gets into trouble and defending his case when he gets into fights with Rabbit. On Sora's Team Skunk and his friends remain in their world while Sora saves other worlds and keeps his promise to release Panda from Xehanort's prisonCategory:Skunk Fu! Characters Category:Heroes Category:Skunks Category:Animals Category:Kid Heroes Category:Kids Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sora's Team Category:Martial Artists Category:Comedy characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Characters